PS446
/ |title_ja=VS マニューラ |title_ro=VS Manyula |image=PS446.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=41 |number=446 |location=Safari Zone Gate |prev_round=Dealing With A Koffing Fit |next_round=Fortunately for Feraligatr }} / or / (Japanese: VS マニューラ VS or サファリゾーンの戦い！ Safari Zone Battle!) is the 446th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Following a lead from Clair, travels to the Johto Safari Zone in order to seek out Lance and possible involvements of Team Rocket. However, the scene of the Safari Zone Gate is bustling with people, and a stunned Silver begins doubting the possibility of Team Rocket showing up. Amidst the stalls, Silver encounters Eusine, selling poetry and sketches related to Suicune, which Silver isn't impressed with. However, Silver is caught in the throngs of people entering the Safari Zone, and unwittingly ends up participating in the Safari Game. Silver decides to investigate from inside the Safari Zone, remembering that the Safari game is where Trainers can catch Pokémon. Encountering a wild , Silver has his attack it so he can catch it, but is stopped by Eusine and his before he can throw the Safari Ball. Eusine furiously reminds Silver that the rules ban battling Pokémon to catch them, which Silver realizes he didn't pay attention to. Eusine apologizes to Silver for shouting, and explains that if Silver was caught battling he would be in trouble with Baoba. Silver recognizes Eusine from his booth, and Eusine introduces himself as a hunter. Eusine then says that he et up shop outside the Safari Zone to look for more information on Suicune. Unsure if Eusine is ally or foe, Silver decides to test Eusine by taking out the Plate he took. From afar, Petrel watches the two and identifies Silver as the one who attacked his and stole the Plate they found. With no reaction from Eusine, Silver guesses that Eusine isn't involved with the Plate or Team Rocket, when suddenly the man begins to tear up and dribble mucus uncontrollably. As gas cloaks around them, Silver's Pokédex identifies it as the lachrymator gas from Koffing's body. Silver guesses that the Koffing attacking them now are the same ones that he fought earlier. Petrel then reveals himself, confirming Silver's suspicions. Silver has Weavile freeze the Koffing's vents with to block off the gas, but Petrel states that enough of the gas has already been released, and soon enough Silver will fall victim like Eusine has. The gas also hides Petrel's Pokémon from view, from within the gas Petrel's strikes Weavile with and scars Silver's face with its tail, before destroying the rope bridge that the men are standing on. Silver barely manages to hold onto the fraying bridge with Weavile and Eusine in tow. Petrel is impressed with Silver's reflexes, but notes that Silver can no longer counter-attack, leaving him free to take Silver's Plate. Petrel begins musing which Plate Silver has, and declares that if he takes it, he'll have three Plates. Silver is surprised that there are multiple Plates, and Petrel confirms that Team Rocket's objective is to collect all of them. To Petrel's surprise, Silver smirks and says that he can steal Petrel's two plates instead, and lets go of the rope bridge. With a splash of water, Silver's Gyarados towers over Petrel, and Weavile has Petrel at claw-point. Glaring at Petrel from atop Gyarados, Silver demands Petrel for his Plates, as well as information on them. Major events * travels to the to search for clues about Lance's disappearance. * Silver attempts to capture an . * Silver encounters Eusine at the Safari Zone. * Petrel attacks Silver. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * (flashback) * Clair (flashback) * Lance (flashback) * Petrel * Eusine * Baoba * s (flashback) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Red Gyarados) * (Petrel's; multiple) * (Petrel's) * (Eusine's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * * (drawing) Trivia * VIZ Media's title for this round originates from the s toy line, which feature the slogan "Weebles wobble, but they don't fall down". In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Manyula - Chiến đấu ở vùng Safari! }} de:Kapitel 446 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS446